A King's Strength
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Wanting a moment to himself, Lelouch leaves a party and wanders the halls, only to find himself in the kitchens. Spoilers of R2! A sweet, melancholic one-shot.


This is my first Code Geass story, such doesn't excuse any mistakes, but hopefully explains them. I wasn't sure if I was going to make this a part of a bigger story, or make it a one-shot. I know that with all the other stories that I have going at the moment that I wouldn't have gotten around to writing to a longer story if I chose to do so.

A King's Strength.

* * *

"Are you leaving already, Your Highness?"

Lelouch turned and saw Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero, his knight, looking up at him; concern plastered all over his face.

"Only for a while, Suzaku, there is a matter which requires my immediate attention. Please enjoy the party. You don't have to worry, I shall return shortly," Lelouch promised. He didn't wait to hear whether Suzaku would insist on going with him or not, and made his way out of the ballroom into the hallway.

Once in the hallway, he halted and leaned against the wall, looking at a bust of one of his ancestors. With a sigh, he plucked the hat off his head. There was no matter that he had to attend to, only his desire to get way from the prying eyes of the court; if only for a little while. Running a hand though his hair, the Emperor stared at the white cap in his hands before placing it on the head of the bust, where he promptly left it.

The dark carpet masked his approach as Lelouch walked silently through the dimly lit hallways of the palace; the sounds of the party never too far away. The hallway ended with a short stairway spiraling down. Descending the stairs the sounds of the orchestra and polite laughter of the ballroom began to fade and was quickly replaced with the sounds and smells of food being prepared and cooked. The stairs lead to a corridor flooded with light and sound. Despite it being underground, or maybe because it was underground, it was brighter then it was upstairs. Lelouch soon came upon two wide double doors; obviously, it was the entry to the kitchens. By the look of them, they swung forward as well as backward. He paused, unsure if he should knock or just walk in. Without warning, one of the doors swung forward and he was shoved out of the way by a young kitchen maid, laden with wine canters.

"I'm sorry. Oh, Your Highness." She stammered, falling to her knees. "Please forgive me. I didn't know it was you. I am so sorry!"

"It's all right, I'm fine." Lelouch said, brushing off imagery dirt. "It's my fault for standing in the doorway." He stood to his full height and grinned reassuringly her.

A blush crept across her face. "I'll accept any punishment for my transgressions towards Your Highness."

"All right," Lelouch said with a wave of his arm. "I order you to accept my apology for having interrupted your work."

The girl looked at him for a moment wide-eyed, before she realized she was staring at the Emperor and quickly bowed her head. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Good. Now, be on your way." He watched as the girl got up and scurried up the stairs before turning towards the doors again. He pushed them open and quickly moved out of their swinging distance. The Emperor looked around the grand kitchen; it was utter chaos. Everywhere people moved about busy measuring, counting, lifting, cutting, chopping, broiling, Lelouch doubted he would be able to navigate through the madness. Fortunately, it only took a moment for someone to recognize him and like a wildfire, his presence was quickly known; soon all the cooks and maids and servants stopped to look at their Emperor.

"Your Majesty," a middle aged women said, moving through the crowd. She was a tall woman with long silver hair that was plaited around her head like a crown. "What a pleasant surprise. I welcome you. I am Lady Antoinette Boulanger, the Head Chef of Your Majesty's kitchens." She announced, dipping into a deep curtsy, an amiable feat considering she carried a large wooden stirring spoon in one hand.

Lelouch had heard the name before. If he remembered correctly, Lady Antoinette Boulanger had been in the royal kitchens since she was a little girl. She had been ennobled by his brother, Prince Clovis, for her legendary culinary skills. "Greetings Lady Boulanger," the Emperor replied.

"While it is an honor to be in your presence, may I ask, what brings you down here, Sire? Is there something unsatisfactory with the cuisine upstairs?"

Lelouch shook his slightly, but didn't say anything. Why had he come down here? To escape from the court or was it something else, something he couldn't put into words?

"I see," Chef said, as if hearing his thoughts. She turned towards the kitchen staff. Raising the long wooden spoon in her hand, she used as a pointer and aimed it towards her work force. "Everyone, get back to work!" she ordered. Her deep blue eyes were sharp and steady as she surveyed her kitchen. "Don't forget there's still a party going on upstairs. There are plenty of guests who want, and expect, the best food and drink in all Britannia!"

The order was followed by a chorus of "Yes Chef! All Hail Britannia!" as everyone returned to work.

Satisfied that everything was running smoothly, Lady Antoinette turned towards Lelouch and said, "Follow me, Your Highness." Without another word, she started to walk across the kitchen floor. The Emperor found himself trailing after her; clearly, she was the authority here, even if he was the Emperor.

She led him into a door at the far end of the kitchen. Inside was a large dinning room, in the center was a long table where the servants ate their meals. Antoinette gestured for him to sit down at the head of the table. Lelouch did so. Lady Boulanger poured him a large of glass and set it in front of him. He thanked her and took a drink. It was lemon water; a refreshing drink that he had liked, but hadn't tasted since he was a little boy. It was sweet, but not too sweet. He smiled fondly into the drink. This was what he needed. There was a knock at the door. Lady Boulanger went over and opened it. A youth stood at the door with a covered silver tray. "Thank you Stevens, I'll take it from here."

"Ma'am." The boy nodded and closed the door behind him. The chef turned to Lelouch, tray in hand.

"I don't claim to be as clever as a king or even a baron, but I've been cooking for the Royal family for since I was young. I've cooked for kings, queens, princes, and emperors," she said with a hand gesture towards Lelouch. "And the one thing I have learned in all my years is after all the rich foods and the fancy drinks; all a person really wants is comfort food." As she said this, she placed the tray in front of him and removed the lid. It was a simple bowl of hearty beef stew. Lelouch looked up at her, surprised.

"How did you…?"

"Eventually, everyone in the royal family finds their way down here." She said, Lelouch thought she would elaborate, but she didn't. "Eat," she instructed as she straightened. "A young king must keep up his strength."

"Won't you join me Lady? There is more than enough for two."

"No, My Lord, I am afraid I must return to my duties. You may stay here for as long as you wish. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask; after all, we all are Your Majesty's servants." She curtsied lowly.

"Thank you, Chef." He said, calling her by her title. With deft fingers he raised his goblet to her. "By the way, I wouldn't say you are as clever as a king, you're much too wise."

If his actions shocked her, she didn't show it. Instead, she smiled a matriarchal smile. "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Finite.

* * *


End file.
